Many electronic devices such as computer systems are manufactured with some default functionality. In many cases, the functionality of such electronic devices can be customized by a manufacturer, vendor, or end-user. Unfortunately, customizing an electronic device is often a non-trivial task involving some time and technical expertise. Also, customizations for an electronic device may be specific to a particular vendor or end-user. Further, customizations for an electronic device may become outdated or mishandled (corrupted or deleted). In general, facilitating customization of electronic devices would be desirable.